


lin en lara <3

by piekhatjoe



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piekhatjoe/pseuds/piekhatjoe
Summary: lara x lin dat is hetbeetje cursed
Relationships: lin manual miranda x lara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. love at first selfie

het begon allemaal een lange tijd geleden toen lin een foto maakte van zichzelf. hij dacht na over een pose die hij kon doen. hij dacht over alle bitches die hij kon fixen als die sexy deed een beet sensueel zijn lip. hij hoorde de click van de camera en de foto was gemaakt. lin opende instagram en zette de foto erop. meteen begonnen de likes en comments binnen te stromen. 

maar een comment viel hem op. het account wat opviel had gecommend “ yes sir i am a hole and nothing but a hole” het accounts zijn @ was “piekhatjoe”  
lin cliche op het account en zag een leuke meid met een pruik op. all haar foto’s waren ge edit op een manier wat alleen door mensen met mentale problemen gedaan kan woorden. 

lin gleed zag de leeftijd staan “~15” maar lin dacht na. leeftijd is maar een getal en lin laat zich niet zomaar door een paar getalletjes stoppen. lin gleed dus soepel de dm’s binnen “ hey sexy 😉” al snel begonnen er gesprekken op te bloeien tussen “piekhatjoe” en lin maar na een aantal maanden begon lin zich onrustig te voelen “ i just want to meet u so i can tear open that minor pussy 🥺” en al snel begonnen ze samen af te spreken wanneer ze gingen ontmoeten 

“ my name is lara btw :p” stuurde piekhatjoe maar eigenlijk kon het lin niet veel boeien. lin was na een paar dagen nog steeds onrustig hij kon niet wachten om lara eindelijk te ontmoeten hij begon al snel opgewonden te woorden en beet sensueel zijn lip hij maakte daarbij weer een foto ens tuurde die 

lara stuurde terug “ ok” en lin voelde zich voor het eerst weer oprecht blij . en na lang wachten kwam eindelijk de dag lin ging lara voor het eerst in het echt ontmoeten. 

ze spraken af om 00:00 in een lege supermarkt parkeer plaats en toen lin lara aan zag komen fietsen voelde hij flinders in zijn buikje. hij kon niet wachten om haar te verslinden. “ hi :p” zij lara en lin was meteen hotel de botel. lin zij “step in” en lara stapte achter in zijn witte busje met op de zijkant “free candy”. 

lin nam lara mee naar zijn huis. en nam haar mee onder de kelder in. daar had hij een kooi staan met daarop “cum dumpster” lara kroop als een braaf meisje de kooi in “i have also prepared a nice drink for u” zei lin en gaf lara een warm glas plas “ mmmh UwU my favourite :3” en lara dronk het glas in een keer leeg. in de kooi lagen ook nog een dekentje en een hinde bedje. 

lara draaide 3 rondjes voor ze als aan hond op het bed ging liggen dit terwijl lin weer naar boven liep het lich uit deed en de deur dicht ging en lara ging lekker slapen


	2. breakfast in bed

ongeveer 8 uur later werd lara wakker in de kelder ze had het koud omdat de verwarming niet aanstond en begon te huilen. lin werd daardoor geschrokken wakker en rende uit zijn bed en de kelder in. “ no” zei lin zodat lara stopte maar dat gebeurde niet. lin pakte het deurtje van de kooi en smeed hem open lin probeerde lara bij haar haren uit de kooi te trekken. maar toen lin aan de lange zwarte haren trok viel de pruik af. toen zei lin hard op “and i oop” en trok lara bij haar echte haar naar buiten. en plaste over haar heen als straf voor hem wakker maken daarna liep lin weer de kelder uit ome ontbijt te maken terwijl lara daar lag :o. lara lag daar nog onder het plas wat al die snel koud werd. maar lara wist om niet te huilen omdat ze nu wist wat er ging gebeuren. 

en lara bleef braaf wachten op het ontbijt. lin kwam even later naar beneden met 2 komen in zijn handen. een vol met melk en de andere vol met aardappelpuree. “i don’t like that” zei lara.  
lin lege rustig de bakjes op de grond en duwde daarna agressief met zijn voet lara’s gezicht in de kom met melk. lara begon te verdrinken in de melk ( ;) ) en begon dus alles op te drinken. even later kon lara weer ademen omdat de kom leeg was. daarna at lara vrijwillig de aardappel puree op. die was wel lekker. nadat lara klaar was met eten pakte lin de kommen op en liep weg om ze afte wassen. 

nadat lin klaar was met afwassen kwam hij naar beneden met schone kleren voor lara. een extra grote trui zodat ze zich niet oncomfortabel voelde. daarna zei lin “ come” en liep naar boven.lara volgende hem op handen en voeten wat beste moeilijk is als je een trap op gaat maar het lukte lara toch

daar stond ze in lin’s woonkamer er lagen een stuk of 3 zwervers te tweaken van de meth. lin liep snel weer naar boven en nam lara mee naar zijn slaap kamer daar stond een 2 persoons bed zonder bed overtrek maar wel een fluffy deken dus lara vind het goed. er waren ook trouwens geen kussen. maar lara wist dat lin haar wel warm zou houden. 

lara kroop het bed in naast lin en legde haar hoofd op zijn boven benen en lin begin haar hoofd zachtjes te strelen terwijl hij liedjes zong van de musical waar hij in speeld. lara begon als snel haar oogjes weer dicht te doen voor een middag dutje 

lara werd even later weer wakker omdat ze een vaag muziekje hoorde. lara herkende de text “ ik ben met die tigers tiger tiger tiger en we hangen niet met liars liar liar liar” lara begon te glimlachen het was haar favoriete liedje. maar hoe kon lin dat weten dacht lara. toen herinnerde ze zich de tik tok zie ze gemaakt had met dit liedje waar ze een vaag dansje op deed. lin heeft hem vast gezien! dacht ze. wat lara niet wist was dat lin dat filmpje meerdere keren gekeken had en het bestand ook in zijn digitale fap map had gedaan.

lara stond op en wilde naar beneden lopen maar daar zach ze dat haar enkel vast zat. lin had haar enkel aan een hoek van het bed geketend. lara trok meerde keren aan de ketting maar ze zat daar vast. ze dacht goed over de situatie na en dacht dit is eigenlijk helemaal niet zo erg lara keek naar de digitale klok en zag 21:00 staan en wist dat het bed tijd was dus lara ging gewoon weer slapen


	3. voor het spelen

de volgende dag werd lara wakker met de geur van warme melk haar 1 na favoriete drankje . naast de geur van warme melk rook ze ook de geur van plas haar favoriete drankje. ze had in bed geplast dacht ze. maar wat lara niet wist is dat lin toen ze aan het slapen was over haar heen had geplast. 

lin liep de hoek van de kamer uit en sprak “ u peed” lara keek hem alwetend aan en sprak “ yeah ❤️” lin beet zijn lip en keek lara sensueel aan. daarna haalde lin de dekens van het bed af en stopte ze in de wasmachine. in de tussentijd gingen lara en lin fort it’s spelen en wachten todat de dekens schoon waren.

even later hoorde lin en lara het geluid van de wasmachine. de dekens waren weer schoon klim pakte de schone dekens en maakte het bed op. terwijl lara hem aanstaarde 👁_👁, lin bloosde en keek zenuwachtig weg. hij gieglde van de vlinders in zijn buikje. “UwU lara senpai, please degrade me~ 🥺” lara kreeg een zwoele glimlach op haar gezicht” u are poop” lin kreeg een raar gevoel in zijn maag, en zijn broek voelde ook strakker alsof er iets gegroeid had. heel raar 

daarna zei lin “ i show u mine if u show me urs” en lara knikte snel ja met haar hoofd.   
lin stond op en zei “close ur eyes for a sec babe” lara sloot haar ogen in volle verwachten en hoorde daarna een rits open gaan “open ur eyes” zei lin. wat lara zag was niet wat ze had verwacht. het was lin zijn volledige pokemon kaart collectie zien. lara opende verbaast haar mond lin had zelfs een glimmende charizart. 

“ wow it’s really big” zei lara of de versierende pokemon map van lin “😳 thanks UwU are u proud of me senpai~” waarop lara haar hoofd agressief knikte. en lin voelde een fijn gevoel helemaal onderin zijn buikje. hij beet zijn lip. hij was smoorverliefd op haar.

hij kroop naast haar op bed en legde zijn. hoofd op haar bovenbenen. en begon weer liedjes van zijn musical te zingen even later haalde hij zijn nuis op een rook een sterke vis geur. hij vroeg zich af waar het vandaan kwam en begon om zich heen te ruiken en merkte dat de geur huis lara’s broek kwam. 

“heb je een makreel in je broek zitten ofzo” zei lin en rook krachtig aan haar kruis. “ maybe :p u would have to see for yourself” zei lara. en lin deed de rits van haar broek open.


	4. umm is this allowed

dit is nsfw 😳

lin deed haar rits open en zag een makreel zitten. hij beet zijn lip en nam de makreel in zijn mond en begon er aan te zuigen. lara liet een luide kreun uit. lin nam de makreel uit zijn mond en beet sensueel zijn lip terwijl hij lara aankeek. lara moaned again. daarna nap lip een grote hap uit de makreel en lara krijste uit in pijn. lin begon te lachen en nam de makreel uit haar broek. 

lin trok all zijn kleren uit behalve zijn hempt. hij zag er uit als een soort kind dat was wegerend terwijl zijn moeder hem aan het aankleden was. lara begon te blozen en zij “ u look cute UwU like ur wittle peepee~” lin grijnsde naar lara en begon haar kleren uit te doen toen waren ze naakt 😳. daarna deden ze heel hard seks. 

na het seksen deed lara haar beentjes pijn :(. ze probeerde op te staan maar dat lukte niet. ze had geen gevoel meer in haar benen. lin wist meteen dat zijn enorme piemeltje haar vanaf der navel naar beneden verlamt had. lin was verdrietig dit gebeurde elke keer na hard seks doen met bitches :(. lara wist dat hij er niks aan. koen doen om dat zijn pielewapper nou eenmaal groot is.  
lara lag daar terwijl lin de keting aan haar enkel los deed omdat ze nu toch niet weg kon rennen 🤷. 

lara lag daar terwijl lin merkte dat hij moest plassen. hij pakte zijn extreem grote plasser fast tergelijker tijd opende lara haar mond voor haar favoriete drankje. nadat lin klaar was likte lara haar lippen om aan lin te laten zien dat ze het lekker vond. 

lin liep de kamer uit om eten te maken voor lara. onderweg deed hij een dansje van blijdschap hij had gesekst met lara woopwoop. hij liep de keuken in om aardappel puree te maken. na de aardappel puree te hebben gemaakt liep hij weer naar boven om lara te voeren. na alle aardappel puree te hebben opgegeten uit de kom viel lara in slaap.


	5. auteurs notitie

ja ik was dus helemaal vervetten dat ik did geschreven had. veel dingen mee gemaakt in de tussentijd. idk of dit een coming out is maar ik heb mijn naam verandert omdat ik me niet meer comfortabel voel met mijn gebore naam dus die veranderingen gaan er komen en ga een einde schrijfen <3


End file.
